With rapid developments of the internet and wireless communication technology, the informatization is gradually popularized to individuals, therefore, various portable information products, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, digital cameras and personal digital assistants, are developed rapidly. In recent years, due to the development tendency of the display device towards thin, lightweight, low power consumption and non-radioactive pollution. It gradually extends to the refined monitors or portable information products from the application of an early display product with low information capacity, and it consequently replaces the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
For example, the structure of the liquid crystal device includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer configured between the two substrates. With reference to FIG. 1, it shows a scheme of a conventional display device 10. The display device 10 includes a display region 14 which is configured by a plurality of parallel data lines D1˜Dm and a plurality of parallel scan lines S1˜Sn. The data lines D1˜Dm and the scan lines S1˜Sn are interlaced with one another. Pixel driving circuits 16 constructed by a thin-film transistor and a capacitance are formed at each intersection of the data lines D1˜Dm and the scan lines S1˜Sn. The pixel driving circuits 16 could receive the image data signals transferred from the data lines D1˜Dm and the switching/addressing signals transferred from the scan lines S1˜Sn to control the operation of corresponding pixels.
The conventional display device 10 is usually configured by a plurality of driver ICs (Driver IC) 20, for instance, the driver ICs 20 of the display device 10 are utilized to output required voltage to the pixel to cause the pixel generate different color level. The data lines D1˜Dm could couple to the printed wiring board (PWB) (not shown) by the driver ICs 20. The driver ICs 20 could be classified into a tape carrier package (TCP), a chip on film (COF) and a chip on glass (COG) based on various processes, in where the tape carrier package and the chip on film are the majority in the industry. In addition to the connection with the plurality of the data lines D1˜Dm or the scan lines S1˜Sn, the driver ICs 20 also connect to at least one peripheral line 22 and at least one repair line 24 which acts as a replacement for the data lines D1˜Dm when short circuit occurred.
Generally, in order to prevent the data lines or scan lines from being short circuit to cause the signal transmission failure, typically, the repair line is configured in the peripheral area of the display panel of the display device to act a substitute for the data line or scan line which is short circuit during the manufacturing process of the display device. When the short circuit of the data line or the scan line occurred, the image data signals or the switching/addressing signals transmitted from external could be still transmitted to the display panel successfully through the repair lines to control the operating of the pixel and to prevent the display panel from being failure. Under normal circumstances, the repair lines are electrically disconnected to the data lines or the scan lines.
Please refer to FIG. 2, it illustrates the connection configuration between the peripheral line 22, repair line 24 and the driver ICs 20 according to the prior art. In the conventional configuration, the peripheral line 22 (such as Vcom) and the repair line 24 are jointly connected to the driver ICs 20. However, the configuration consumes much space and it requires predetermining the design of the repair lines 24 for ensuring they have the ability to replace the data lines D1˜Dm or the scan lines S1˜Sn. Thus, the excessive space is generally reserved in advance for the increased number of the repair lines or the increased diameter of the repair lines, both of which may reduce the resistance of the repair lines and enhance the ability to transmit signals.
In recent year, however, the development of various portable information products continually towards to the tread of thinner and lighter weight, such as a tablet computer. Therefore, what is a current important issue is to develop a configuration of display device with reduced consumed area of the non-display region.